Tu pareja, mi verdadero amor
by an.keisuied
Summary: Edward x Alice...Rosalie x Jacob...Renesmee x Emmett...Isabella x Jasper Siendo adolescentes es común cometer errores, más cuando de amor se trata. (Editando y actualizando pronto)
1. Introducción

_**Diclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.**_

_*Esta historia se estará editando y se comenzará a actualizar en cuanto tenga listos los siguientes capítulos, más detalles al final*_

* * *

><p>1.- Introducción<p>

Esta historia se sitúa en un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks en el estado de Washington, e inicia el primer día de kínder de ocho pequeños niños de cinco años, ellos eran: Jasper Withlock, Emmett McCarthy, las dos inseparables primas Rosalie Hale y Alice Brandon, los mellizos Edward y Renesmee Cullen, Jacob Black e Isabella Swan, todos ellos muy diferentes entre sí, sin embargo, eso no fue un obstáculo para que se volvieran grandes y verdaderos amigos.

Crecieron juntos, pasaron por kínder, primaria y secundaria, jamás hubo amigos tan unidos como ellos. Con cada año que pasaba se volvían más inseparables, todo era perfecto, se cuidaban y se querían los unos a los otros, pero, como todo en la vida, las cosas cambian, y ellos no eran la excepción.

Al entrar en preparatoria los problemas no tardaron en llegar para este grupo de adolescentes hormonales, era el primer día en su nueva instituto cuando Jasper Whitlock, le pidió a Isabella Swan que fuera su novia.

Todos estaban en shock, y no era para menos, pues desde pequeños habían hecho secretamente cada pareja, Jasper con Alice, Rosalie con Emmett, Renesmee con Jacob, e Isabella con Edward debido a eso la sorpresa había sido enorme para todos.

Las dudas no tardaron en llegar, y por el contrario, aumentaron mucho más en el momento en que ella aceptó su propuesta, desde ese momento las cosas nunca fueron igual, comenzarían el gran viaje que supone el crecer y madurar, con las complicaciones que el amor, la amistad y la familia pueden causar.

* * *

><p><span><em>Hola hermosas, bueno, aquí está, sé que lo había dejado inconcluso, pero en realidad tengo unos cuantos capítulo más escritos y siento que una corriente de inspiración me atrapó para esta historia, así que antes de retirarme por completo de FanFiction, tengo el firme propósito de terminar esta historia, cualquier comentario será bien recibido, al igual que sus opiniones y puntos de vista para mejorar la historia.<em>

_La verdad, desde que comencé a escribir esta historia y el punto en el que ahora me encuentro, es larguísimo, por eso mismo antes de seguir con los capítulos, los editaré, puliré algunas cosas y me aplicaré a transcribir de mis vieja libreta a la PC, en cuanto esté lista porque se metió un virus espantoso y debe ser reparada (ya qué T-T) como sea, las estaré molestando un poquito, dense una vuelta por aquí que pronto estaré actualizando, (No saben que pereza me da transcribir pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo y lo haré por ustedes, prometido) Así que ya saben, nos estaremos leyendo muy pronto con nuevas noticias._

_Besos,_

_An._


	2. Cambios

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.**_

* * *

><p>2.- Cambios.<p>

POV. Bella

Tenía tres semanas de ser novia Jasper, pronto cumpliríamos un mes y debía buscar un lindo regalo para él, me sonaba un poco raro decirle novio o algún nombre empalagoso, pero definitivamente estaba feliz con mi relación con él, todos se habían sorprendido de que él y yo fuéramos pareja, aun así nos apoyaron y las cosas siguieron normales, o tan normales como se podían estar con una pareja de novios en el grupo.

Iba de camino a mi casillero, el instituto era genial en muchos sentidos, nuevas materias, nuevos maestros, un novio…

— ¡Bella! — Reconocí la voz que me llamaba inmediatamente, era una de mis mejores amigas, la pequeña Alice con ese cabello corto en puntas y tan negro como la misma noche, parecía que no cambiaba nunca, desde que la conocía—desde que éramos unas enanas de cinco años— parecía no haber cambiado. Su cabello brillante y sedoso enmarcando un rostro tan fino y singular, perfecto por donde lo miraras, con un cuerpo que se fue estilizando hasta convertirse en el digno de una diosa griega, y con su porte elegante, único en ella.

Se acercó corriendo con sus familiares andares de bailarina, tan menuda como era, en conjunto con los tacones mortales que llevaba, hacían que su gracia al caminar se viera como la de una modelo al caminar.

— ¿Qué sucede, Al? — Pregunté al ver lo apurada que se notaba.

—Es Emmett.

— ¿Qué sucede con él? — Me preocupaba un poco la expresión que tenía, además, con Emmett uno nunca sabía lo que se podía esperar, no por nada era el alma de todas y cada una de las fiestas, desde que tenía trece años.

—Le pidió que fuera su novia— Se notaba tan ansiosa mi pobre amiga que no podía terminar de explicarse.

— ¿A Rose? — aventuré, para mí era lo más lógico, era la primera persona en la que pensé al escuchar la palabra "novia" junto al nombre "Emmett", pero Alice negó.

—Entonces, ¿a quién? —Me estaba enloqueciendo con su confesión a medias y las vibraciones que emanaba su cuerpo, no era como los temblores normales que ella tenía.

—A Nessie— hice una mueca de molestia ante ese estúpido apodo que le habían dado a Renesmee, Jake se había empeñado en llamarla así desde que nos conocíamos, y no lo había hecho desistir por mucho que pataleé en ese entonces, mi derrota llegó cuando el resto del grupo comenzó a llamarla así, corté mis cavilaciones cuando caí en la cuenta de lo que Alice había dicho.

— ¿Cómo? — Pregunté atónita, Alice asentía a mi reacción— ¿Rose lo sabe? — Me preocupaba la reacción que ella pudiera tener.

—Sí, Emmett se lo contó a ella antes de que lo hiciera y hasta lo acompañó— Mi mandíbula cayó hasta el piso de la impresión.

— ¿Y Jake? — Él era el segundo que me preocupaba.

—Estaba con ellos, de momento se alejó con Rose y también le pidió que fuera su novia— Me quedé en shock.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Y que le respondió? — El rostro de Alice y su mirada preocupada me respondió por sí sola, Rose había aceptado pero, ¿y Renesmee?

— ¿Qué le dijo Renesmee a Emmett? — su rostro desencajado volvió me confirmó lo que temía, quien debería ser novia de Jake era novia de Emmett y quien debería ser novia de Emmett estaba con Jake.

Todo estaba de cabeza, me preocupaba qué llegaría a pasar después, de lo que sí estaba segura era que no quería que nuestra amistad cambiara, sería lo peor que me pudiera pasar, siempre habíamos estado juntos, como una gran familia y si se llegaran a distanciar… Eso me destrozaría.

Esa misma tarde hubo reunión en la casa de Alice, fui la última en llegar y me preocupaba que todo estuviera incómodo entre ellos, pero resultó todo lo contrario.

Al llegar, vi a las chicas conversando animadamente, seguramente de ropa o zapatos, pero eso no era lo que me impactaba, lo que era extraño en aquel cuadro era que conversaban como si Jake no estuviera ahí, abrazando a Rose , me preguntaba si Renesmee lo ignoraba, pero al fijarme bien me di cuenta que él sí participaba en la conversación y que seguía imperturbable como siempre, con su cálida y sincera sonrisa; entre ellos no había signos de enojo o resentimiento, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien me abrazó por la espalda, me di vuelta y ahí estaba Jasper, me dio un tierno beso en los labios y me jaló hacia la sala, detrás de nosotros venían Emmett y Edward con charolas de comida.

— ¡Rayos! Bells ahora no podre comérmelo— su comentario me confundió.

— ¿Qué? — pregunté extrañada, Alice se apresuró a explicarme

—Edward preparó pasteles para todos, como veíamos que no llegabas Emmett pidió el que era para ti, pero como ya estás aquí no podrá comérselo— se burló ella.

—Oh, lo siento, grandote— me disculpé con una sonrisa, él hizo un puchero pero después se sentó junto a Renesmee y comenzó a llenarse de comida.

Observé a todos mis amigos, quienes eran como mis hermanos, bueno uno era más que mi hermano, me sorprendía lo mucho que habían cambiado.

Rose como siempre, igual de bella con aquel largo y rubio cabello que poseía, sus piel blanca y ojos azules le daban una muy obvia belleza, a decir verdad todos éramos de piel muy blanca, excepto Jake, quien tenía la piel cobriza pero igualmente era mu apuesto.

Emmett era intimidante con aquellos grandes músculos que poseía, sin embargo, los hoyuelos que se le formaban al sonreír lo hacían ver como un niño pequeño.

Renesmee con su cabello cobrizo y rizado, ella tenía unos ojos muy parecidos a los míos, pero obviamente ella era mucho más hermosa que yo, aunque a veces ella no lo creyera.

Jasper tenía el cabello rubio y ojos de un color topacio.

Jake con una musculatura muy parecida a la de Emmett y aquella sincera sonrisa.

Y Edward, siempre habíamos sido unidos, muy unidos, pero cuando acepté la proposición de Jasper él se molestó muchísimo, su argumento por su indignación era que mi falta de confianza en él lo había decepcionado, después de unos días volvimos a hablarnos pero las cosas ya no eran iguales, él tenia el cabello cobrizo al igual que su hermana, la diferencia era que el poseía unos ojos verdes casi como esmeraldas.

El llamado de Rose me regresó a la realidad.

— ¿Tú qué dices Bells? — Me preguntó con su sonrisa angelical.

— ¿De qué? — Pregunté sonrojándome por mi distracción.

—Del baile de otoño, tontita— me contestó Renesmee, a veces extrañaba estar con ella, debido a mi amistad con su hermano, ella y yo éramos muy, muy unidas, pero los últimos días, con nuestras clases separadas, y la distancia impuesta por su hermano, la había visto poco y hablado menos, ¡Cómo quería a esa pequeña!

—No estaba enterada. — Dije encogiéndome de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Ay, Bella— clásico en Alice el regañarme por mi falta de interés en la vida social.

— ¿Piensas asistir? — me preguntó Jake, me volteé para poder ver a Jasper quien tenía un brazo sobre mis hombros, con un encogimiento de hombros me dio a entender que haría lo que yo decidiera pero yo no fui quien contesto, fueron Alice, Rose y Renesmee quienes contestaron juntas.

— ¡Claro que va ir!

— No puede— dijo Renesmee

—No debe— aclaró Alice

—Y ni vamos a dejar que falte— sentenció Rose

Jake, Edward y Emmett me miraron con una expresión burlona.

—Bueno, no creo tener otra opción a menos que quiera una batalla campal, supongo que si iré— dije vencida, ellos se rieron por lo bajo y los fulminé a todos con la mirada, Jasper me apretó un poco el brazo para darme apoyo.

Siguieron platicando del baile y todo lo relacionado con ello, me mantuve al margen lo más posible, cuando decidieron que debía involucrarme huí a la cocina, abrí el refrigerador y me encontré con ocho pequeños pasteles pero sólo uno llamo mi total atención.

Era de chocolate de al menos tres tipos, cubierta con chocolate amargo y espolvoreado con chocolate blanco, decoración de chocolate y para darle un toque final una gran galleta de chocolate, era una invitación a la gula.

— ¿Qué haces? —Aquella voz me sorprendió, haciendo que me pegara fuertemente en la cabeza-

—Auch— me quejé levemente, lo que provocó una cantarina risa de quien me había atrapado, Edward por supuesto.

Se acercó al congelador, sacó la compresa con hielo que Alice siempre tenía lista para mí y la colocó suavemente en mi cabeza.

—Si Emmett se entera que te encontré robando los pasteles se molestara mucho. — Me dijo con voz de reproche.

—Yo no…—Me interrumpió a media explicación.

—Lo sé, Bella, tranquila, es que deberías haber visto tu rostro, ni siquiera respirabas de lo distraía que estabas con tu paraíso personal— Se rió y automáticamente comencé a reír yo también, me conocía bien.

Cuando éramos pequeños, siempre que podía le pedía a Esme, su madre, que me preparara un pastel como ese, cuando él aprendió a usar un horno comenzó a hacerlos el mismo para mí, pero no había hecho uno desde hacía bastante tiempo

— ¿Puedo? — pregunté lo más inocentemente que pude, mientras él sacaba el resto de los pasteles.

—Seguro, aquí tienes— Me tendió una cuchara y la recibí como si me estuviera dando una barra de oro solido.

Se fue con los demás pasteles, cuando regresó se detuvo un poco y me miró, así que paré de comer.

—Bella— comenzó inseguro— Hice esto para disculparme por la actitud que he tenido contigo, yo sólo quiero que las cosas sean como antes entre nosotros Bellys, ¿crees que puedas perdonarme? — Sonreí por el apodo que me había dado cuando teníamos 10 años.

—Claro que sí, Neddie— él también sonrió al escuchar el apodo secreto que tenia para él, lo había inventado cuando tenía 6 años y medio, al querer decir Eddie no podía evitar aumentarle una "n" al principio.

Me dio un abrazo en el que por un momento sentí una corriente eléctrica muy agradable, me no mencioné nada al respecto.

Regresamos a la sala, él con los demás pasteles y yo con el mío en la mano, me senté junto Jasper quien me ofreció de su pastel napolitano el cual acepté gustosa.

— ¿Puedo? — Me preguntó un poco inseguro, todos sabían cómo era con mis pasteles, pero Jasper era mi novio así que… Tomé un poco con mi cuchara y se lo di en la boca como a un niño pequeño, me espanté al darme cuenta de los rostros de mis amigos y del mismo Jasper.

— ¿Qué? —escuchamos un portazo y de un momento a otro Alice había desaparecido.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así? — Pregunté nerviosa.

—Bella, tú nunca nos has dado de tu pastel, a ninguno de nosotros— la voz de Rose era de sorpresa e incredulidad

— ¿Y? — no veía por que tanto drama.

—Que Jasper te pide y a la primera le convidas sin decir ni media palabra— Emmett sonaba como un crio enojado.

— ¿Y por eso me miran así? — Todos asintieron, se me hacía muy tonto aquello, pero tenían razón en parte, cuando veía como Esme hacia aquel pastel Edward tenía prohibido siquiera probar, y nunca había compartido mi pastel favorito con nadie jamás.

Pero… ¿En serio era para tanto? Clavé mi rostro en el pedazo de pastel que aun quedaba y yo misma contesté esa pregunta, quizás sí había sido para tanto.

* * *

><p><em><span>¿Cómo ven? Ya se van dando más cambios en relación con estos chicos, espero que para las nuevas y antiguas lectoras les agrande los cambios en la redacción.<span>_

_Besos,_

_An_


	3. lo que necesitaba

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento. **_

* * *

><p>Lo que necesitaba.<p>

POV. Edward

Estaba en shock, no podía creerlo, estaba muy confundido, muchos sentimientos me embargaban al mismo tiempo: dolor, tristeza, enojo, confusión, celos… Todos dirigidos a una sola persona, mi mejor amigo, Jasper.

Bella jamás había hecho algo así, no porque fuera una chica envidiosa ni nada parecido, sino que desde la muerte de su madre, ese pastel era el único recuerdo que tenía de ella, así que lo conservaba como un preciado tesoro.

Si lo había compartido con Jasper era porque de verdad lo quería, yo no odiaba a Jasper, él era mi amigo, prácticamente mi hermano, pero me había arrebatado al amor de mi vida y eso dolía muchísimo, no lo soportaba más, tenía que salir de ahí, rápido.

—Iré a buscar a Alice— anuncié y sin esperar respuesta salí.

Conocía bien a Alice y sabía donde la encontraría.

Subí a mi auto y me dirigí al lugar, no tardé más de quince minutos, estacioné y salí rápidamente.

Entré en el salón canario del único kínder de Forks, el lugar donde todos nos conocimos, ahí sentada, en su antiguo lugar se encontraba sentada ella, me senté a su lado y le tomé la mano, cuando levantó la mirada supe que no era a mí a quien esperaba, sino a alguien más.

—Sé que no soy rubio ni tengo los ojos color topacio… Pero aquí estoy, cariño— le abrí mis brazos y ella se aferró fuertemente a mí para comenzar a llorar inmediatamente.

Hacía tiempo ella misma me había confesado sus sentimientos por Jasper, y también me había confesado lo mucho que le dolía verlo junto a su mejor amiga.

—No lo pude soportar, antes lo llevaba mejor porque pensé que no lo quería de verdad, creí que ella te quería a ti, pero no, es obvio que de verdad lo quiere— sollozó.

Comenzó una nueva ronda de lágrimas, así que apreté más mi abrazo.

—He estado enamorada de él desde que lo conozco y ella es mi mejor amiga Ed, los quiero tanto a los dos, no sé qué hacer, ¿cómo lo soportas tú? — Bien, su pregunta me tomó con la guardia baja.

—Créeme que cada día es más difícil, Ali— apreté mi abrazo en torno a ella, realmente ya no sabía que la estaba reconfortando a ella o a mí mismo.

Se separó un poco de mi pecho para verme a los ojos, verla en ese estado hizo que un gran deseo por protegerla creciera en mí, sin saber exactamente qué estaba haciendo, tomé su rostro entre mis manos, limpié sus lagrimas con mis pulgares y acerqué poco a poco su rostro al mío, la razón no llego a mí a tiempo… Y sin más, la besé.

Fue un beso tranquilo, sencillo, correspondido y dulce, per se sentía fuera de lugar, al separarnos pude ver la duda en sus ojos.

— ¿Esto está bien? — Exteriorizó la pregunta que se había formado en mi cabeza, pensé un poco antes de contestar.

—No lo sé— contesté con seguridad— Pero creo que puede sernos de ayuda— le aseguré, brindándole mi sonrisa más sincera, últimamente sentía que no sonreía mucho, y eso hasta mi hermana lo había notado.

—Puede ser— acordó conmigo, no estaba muy segura, lo sabía, ni yo estaba seguro de nada, pero por el momento Alice y yo ya éramos novios, o algo parecido.

—Creo que deberíamos volver— dije después de unos momentos en silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos.

—Sí eso creo— suspiró ella, se veía más tranquila, pero era obvio que había estado llorando.

Nos levantamos y entrelacé nuestras manos, se sentía extraño y un poco diferente, pero estaba bien, así era mejor, el apoyo que llegábamos a sentir el uno con el otro era justamente lo que necesitábamos.

Alice era lo que yo necesitaba en estos momentos, porque realmente, no creía poder seguir soportando el ver a Jasper y Bella juntos, tan enamorados, al menos… No solo.


	4. Actitud antes la noticia

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi propiedad y queda prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento. **_

* * *

><p>Actitud ante la noticia<p>

POV. Bella

Estaba muy preocupada, hace tiempo que Alice y Edward se habían ido y no regresaban, las ansias de saber cómo se encontraba Alice y por qué se había ido así, me estaban matando.

—Bella, ya cálmate por favor, ellos están bien. — No hice caso a las palabras de Rosalie y continué caminando por la estancia.

—Jazz, ¿puedes calmarla?, me está mareando— Ignoré igualmente las palabras de Jacob, si no estuviera tan ansiosa le diría dónde podía meterse sus mareos.

—Bella, por favor— Jasper me había tomado por los hombros para detener mi preocupada caminata, pero eso no me calmó, por el contrario, sentí la necesidad apremiante de apartar las manos de Jasper y alejarme lo más posible de él, pero me contuve, esa no era la manera correcta de tratar a mi novio.

Escuché cómo se abría la puerta y aparecía Edward por ella, instantáneamente me calmé al verlo y ver que traía a Alice con él, ellos venían tomados de la mano… Con sus dedos entrelazados, me quedé inmóvil al verlos, todos se acercaron a ellos menos Jasper y yo, quien se había quedado en shock también.

Rose fue la primera en hablar

—Qué bueno que regresaron, estábamos tan preocupados— abrazó cariñosamente a Alice y a Edward quienes no separaron sus manos.

—Aunque creo que ustedes no estaban nada preocupados, se ve que la pasaron muy bien— el comentario de Emmett me molestó más de lo que deberías y de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

—Emmett, por favor— lo regañé por su comentario, pero era cierto, se veían tranquilos, ambos, hasta se podría decir que contentos, y sin soltarse aún.

—Está bien, Bella, no me molestan sus comentarios—me aseguró Alice, intenté corresponder a su sonrisa, en verdad lo intenté— Y para que no sigas con tus indirectas, Emmett, te diré que sí, Edward y yo estamos juntos— declaró, inmediatamente mi mirada viajó a sus manos fuertemente unidas.

Todos empezaron a felicitarlos excepto Jasper y yo, al parecer, me sentía pegada al piso, y a Jasper que estaba junto a mí, mudo como una tumba.

—Y a ustedes, ¿no les da gusto? — nos preguntó Renesmee, quien sonreía y se colgaba del otro brazo de Edward, noté una sombra extraña en sus ojos chocolate, pero no pude descifrar qué era.

—Claro que nos da gusto, felicidades, chicos— respondió Jasper, al instante me tomó de la cintura fuertemente, yo correspondí su abrazo y también los felicité, sonriendo lo mejor que pude, aunque seguramente era… Para nada convincente.

—Me alegro por los dos, se ven… Muy bien juntos— dudé y susurré la última parte, pero haciendo acopio de aplomo y sobreponiéndome a aquel sentimiento confuso que sentía, aferrándome a aquello que tenía seguro, Jasper.

—Lo sé— me respondió Edward y tomó a Alice por la cintura, imitando nuestra postura, me dio un vuelco el estomago…Y un pensamiento extraño asaltó mi mente.

Nunca en mi vida desee más que en ese momento ser yo y no Alice a quien Edward abrazara, sentí a Jasper tenso a mi alrededor, aun así me besó y yo respondí su beso, hicieron unos cuantos carraspeos y me separe de él, casi como si me quemara.

A mí no me gustaba hacer ese tipo de espectáculos, menos cuando nosotros éramos la única pareja del grupo, pero ahora que todos tenían pareja, sentía la necesidad de demostrar que yo tampoco estaba sola…Aunque no fuera precisamente por Jasper por quien quisiera hacerlo.

—Bien, bien, solucionado esto ahora debo irme, felicidades nuevamente chicos, vamos, Rose, te llevo— se despidió Jacob llevándose con él a Rose, así sucesivamente se fueron yendo todos mis amigos, cada uno con su pareja, Jasper se despidió de mí con un beso y se marchó también, sin decirme nada de su actitud extraña, yo realmente tampoco quería hablar con él.

Antes de que Edward se fuera lo detuve.

—Edward, ¿puedes llevarme a mi casa? — Prácticamente le rogué, esperando no sonar tan desesperada como me sentía, sólo quería, necesitaba un momento a solas, pero con él.

— ¿Tu casa? — Cuestionó Alice— Pero, Bella, ¡hoy te quedaras a dormir conmigo! — Protestó Alice.

—Lo sé, Alice, pero no me siento bien, ¿Edward, puedes? —apremié e intenté hacer una cara de malestar y cansancio, finalmente aceptó dudoso.

—De acuerdo— Podía notar la indecisión en sus ojos verdes, pero poco me importó, él ya había aceptado.

—Pero… ¡Bella! — volvió a protestar, Alice se estaba enfadando, pero no daría mi brazo a torcer, no esta vez, por primera vez desde hace más de diez años, no quería estar con mi mejor amiga.

—Lo siento, Alice, será otro día— me adelanté, tomé mis cosas y pasé junto a Edward en señal obvia de irme, él se acercó a Alice, le dijo algo al oído y le dio un beso lo cual me hizo sentir una punzada en el pecho, salió justo detrás de mí.

Subimos al auto en silencio, abrió la puerta del copiloto como el caballero que era y esperé que subiera a su lugar.

Clavé mi mirada en la ventana, a pesar de que no quería quedarme con Alice, también estaba siendo incómodo estar en esos momentos con Edward, contario a lo que imaginaba, pero de quedarme toda la noche con Alice, a estar veinte minutos con Edward prefería mil veces estar con él.

Me volteé a verlo ya que el auto no avanzaba, me miraba fijamente con expresión crítica o de reproche, en su mirada había confusión y expectación, hacía mucho tiempo que lo conocía y sabia lo que se avecinaba, y no sería bueno.

* * *

><p><span><em>Esta capítulo está editado ya, disfrútenlo, besos,<em>

_An_


	5. Preguntas y Sorpresas

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.**_

* * *

><p>5.- Preguntas y sorpresas<p>

POV. Edward

No entendía lo que le sucedía a Bella, su actitud no era normal, cuando Alice y yo habíamos llegado tomados de la mano ella había cambiado totalmente, y su cambio había sido más notorio aun cuando se negó a quedarse con Alice.

Ella nunca le negaba nada, podía negarle cualquier cosa incluso a mí, pero no a ella, y ahora lo había hecho de la manera más fría y distante en la que lo pudo haber hecho.

No me miraba, sólo miraba hacia la nada, se dio cuenta de que no avanzábamos y volteó a verme, le había dicho a Alice que hablaría con ella, además de que yo también estaba desconcertado.

— ¿De qué va todo esto Bella? ¿Qué te sucede? — lo dije directo, no me gustaban los rodeos.

— ¿De qué hablas? —evité bufar, aunque tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, era típico de ella, cuando quería evitar un tema importante me contestaba con otra pregunta, saliéndose por la tangente, ¿es que no se daba cuenta de que la conocía mejor que eso?

—Vamos, Bella, sin evasivas— sus ojos se agrandaron al notar que sabía lo que hacía— Sabes de qué hablo, ¿por qué esa actitud con Ali? — Hizo una mueca de disgusto que intentó disimular, pero yo la pude ver claramente, ¿qué es lo que le estaba pasando? Esa no era la Bella que yo conocía… Y amaba como idiota.

— ¿¡Qué actitud, Edward?! — rodé los ojos y bufé, genial, no me diría nada, y sería tan cabezota como siempre.

—Bella, no hagas esto más largo, sólo dime qué pasa— me estaba sacando de mis casillas y no quería explotar, no con ella, no sabía de lo que sería capaz de decirle estando molesto.

— ¡No pasa nada, Edward! El que no me quiera quedar con Alice por una noche no significa nada, ni quiere decir que tengo una mala actitud con ella, sólo quiero ir a casa, ¡ahora! — fruncí el ceño, era algo serio, ella nunca se comportaba así ni perdía los estribos, a menos que fueran por causas mayores.

Sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos por las lágrimas contenidas, se estaba haciendo la fuerte y trataba con un gran esfuerzo no derramar ni una sola, mi pobre niña cabezota.

Aun podía recordar la primera vez que la vi con esa mueca de disgusto por las lágrimas contenidas, teníamos unos siete años y se había caído en medio de todo el salón, las risas no se hicieron esperar, yo me levanté para ayudarla, pero ella ya estaba en pie antes de que pudiera acercarme, siguió avanzando hasta llegar al pizarrón y contestar la pregunta correctamente, la única que nadie había podido contestar, excepto ella y yo, un sentimiento de orgullo había estallado en mi pequeño pecho de siete años en ese momento, y supe que siempre amaría a aquella pequeña cabezona de mirada dulce y piernas frágiles. Regresé de mi ensoñación para fijarme en Bella.

Levanté su rostro con suavidad y la miré directo a esos ojos chocolate que tanto adoraba.

—Si no pasa nada… Entonces, ¿por qué lloras Bellys? — Caería en mi trampa, estaba seguro, casi podía sentir la sonrisa de satisfacción en mi rostro, pero la contuve.

— ¡No estoy llorando! — Gritó con voz rota, bingo, había caído, esa chica podía ser tan orgullosa a veces.

—Entonces… ¿Qué es esto? — susurré mientras limpiaba la brillante lágrima que había derramado y se la mostré haciendo que al instante cayeran más.

Limpié todas y cada una de ellas, la acerqué poco a poco a mi pecho para consolarla, me mataba verla llorando.

Recordé cuantas veces nos había pasado algo semejante cuando éramos pequeños, ella siempre hacía eso, se hacía la fuerte y tercamente contenía sus sentimientos, sin embargo, con la más mínima provocación la hacía hablar, haciendo que una traicionera lagrima cayera, yo la atrapaba y al mostrársela, ella se arrojaba en llanto, cuando terminaba estaba lista para hablar, fuera lo que fuera.

Nunca me había gustado verla llorando, sentía una opresión en mi pecho inexplicable, pero con lo obstinada que era, sólo después de eso se atrevía a hablar conmigo.

Se separó de mi pecho mucho antes de lo que esperaba y ella misma se limpió unas cuantas lágrimas más, algo no iba bien.

— ¿Y bien? — La incité a que hablara.

—Es que…— dudó un poco, lo estaba pensando demasiado, justo como…. Justo como cuando mentía.

—Me sentí mal porque Emm y Jake llevaron a Renesmee y a Rose a su casa, y Jasper no pudo llevarme a mí— Dijo con voz débil.

— ¿Era eso? — Pregunté, conteniendo mi propia voz.

—Sí, sólo… Sólo era eso— dijo sin mirarme

—De acuerdo— no quise decir nada más porque era convertirme en un maldito masoquista, ella lloraba por él… Por su novio, por mi amigo, por Jasper, ¡joder!, ahora era yo el que se sentía mal.

Aceleré hasta el fondo para llegar lo más pronto posible a su casa. Llegamos en tiempo record.

— ¿No quieres pasar? — Me ofreció, siempre lo hacía, yo me la vivía en su casa, ni siquiera tenía caso que preguntara, sin embargo… No me sentía ni con las fuerzas, ni con los ánimos suficientes para estar en esa pequeña casa que tantos momentos me vio compartir con el amor de mi vida, por primera vez desde que éramos amigos y me había enamorado hasta los huesos, no quise estar cerca de ella, aunque todo mi ser me clamara por volver a estrecharla entre mis brazos, mi razón y mi corazón me suplicaban que me alejara lo más lejos y más pronto posible de Bella Swan.

—No gracias, estoy bien.

— ¿Seguro? — Ahora se veía un poco más animada, pero yo no— Sabes que a Charlie le encanta cenar contigo, por él no habrá problema— me aseguró.

—No está bien, discúlpame con él— esperaba que mi ansias por salir de ahí no se notaran en mi voz.

—Ya sabes que no es molestia— insistió, con esa sonrisa que me hacía sentir como si fuera su persona favorita en el mundo, pero no era así.

—No, no te preocupes— intenté pensar en una buena forma de deslindarme, sabía que si insistía un poco más, yo me rendiría y sería condenado como el masoquista más despreciable del mundo— Debo regresar a casa de Alice, olvidé algunas cosas y quiero pasar un tiempo a solas con ella— en realidad no había olvidado nada, pero sí que necesitaba hablar con ella, ¿quién mejor que Alice para entenderme en este momento?

—Oh, está bien— no pude ver cuál era su expresión, pero su tono definitivamente sonó más frío de lo que me hubiera gustado, se volteó y salió corriendo hacia su casa, en cuanto la vi entrar pisé el acelerador a fondo rumbo a la casa de Alice, agradecía que mi auto fuera invisible a todos los radares de velocidad, no sabía a dónde más ir, el único lugar que se me ocurría en estos momentos era su casa.

POV. Alice

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que yo era novia de Edward, me resultaba muy extraño, en muchas cosas éramos parecidos y por supuesto que lo quería mucho, no por nada éramos amigos desde que teníamos casi pañales, sin embargo… No estaba enamorada de él, cualquier chica podría estarlo, pero mi corazón ya le pertenecía al rubio novio de mi mejor amiga, desde el mismo momento en que me vio con sus ojos azules como el cielo, supe que no podría amar a ninguna otra persona.

Acomodé mis libros en mi casillero mientras recordaba aquella noche en la que anuncié junto con Edward nuestro noviazgo, estaba esperando a que él regresara después de hablar con Bella y haberla dejado en su casa— aun no entendía por qué mi amiga se había comportado así conmigo—pero no esperaba que Edward regresara de aquella manera.

—_**Flashback—**_

_Tocaron desesperadamente la puerta de mi casa, la abrí lo más rápido que pude y me encontré con un Edward totalmente fuera de sí, con el rostro descompuesto, el cabello todo revuelto y una mirada de tortura que me heló la sangre. _

_Sin más se soltó a llorar sobre mí, jamás lo había visto así, lo había visto llorando cuando me confesó su amor por Bella y lo mucho que le dolía que estuviera con Jasper, pero no de aquella manera, era un llanto desesperado, de muchísimo dolor._

— _¿Qué ocurrió, Ed?_ —_Pregunté alarmada y acariciando su cabeza en un vano intento de que controlara su llanto._

—_Es por él Alice, ella estaba mal por él, lo quiere Alice, de verdad ama a Jasper_—_ Auch, una punzada en el pecho me atravesó, al ver mi rostro se apresuró a abrazarme y fue él quien ahora me consolaba._

—_Lo siento, enana, no debí decírtelo_— _susurró contra mi cabello, él era mucho más alto que yo, en realidad…Todo mundo era mucho más alto que yo._

—_Está bien, te agradezco tu sinceridad_—_le aseguré._

_Me levanté de su pecho y limpié su rostro manchado por las lágrimas con suaves besos, era extraño pero quería hacerlo sentir mejor, yo siempre había sido cariñosa con todos mis amigos, aunque claro, este era un tipo diferente de afecto al cual aun no me acostumbraba._

_Capturé sus labios en un beso consolador que él respondió de la misma manera, no había pasión, ni amor, pero sí cariño y apoyo, justo lo que ambos necesitábamos._

—_**Fin Flashback—**_

Faltaban ya sólo dos días para el baile de primavera, todo estaba casi listo, sólo faltaba buscar en donde nos arreglaríamos y qué autos llevaríamos, los vestidos estaban comprados, al igual que los trajes de los chicos, nuestros peinados ya estaban elegidos, el maquillaje, las zapatillas, todo estaba preparado, por supuesto que yo había puesto mi chispa "mágica" en todo.

—Hola, enana— me saludó Edward con un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola— respondí a su beso con uno en su mejilla— ¿Qué tal las clases? — me interesé, era fácil estar con Edward, era un gran amigo y todo un caballero.

—Tranquilas— se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, él se traía algo entre manos, lo podía sentir.

—Creí que no te vería hasta la hora de salida— Dije como si nada, aparentando que no intuía sus intenciones.

—Bueno sí— dijo nervioso, definitivamente estaba tramando algo— Pero quise darte una sorpresa antes de que fuéramos a mi casa— una sonrisa cómplice atravesó su rostro— Te he visto un tanto triste y quería alegrarte el día— sonreía con tristeza, así era él, siempre apoyándome en todo, por mucho que él estuviera igual que yo.

Él tenía razón, estaba triste porque hacía una semana que Bella y Jasper celebraban su primer mes juntos y eso aun me afectaba, sin contar que se les veía más felices que nunca.

Me tendió una pequeña caja que acepté con gusto, agradecida de mis pensamientos grises.

— ¡Gracias!, eres encantador— le asenté otro beso en la mejilla, al abrir la caja me encontré con algo que no me esperaba, era un folleto de uno de los mejores salones de belleza de Seattle, era complicado hacer una reservación ahí si no eras una top model o la estrella del momento, lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión.

—Pero, ¿cómo…?—Me quedé con la pregunta en la boca, era impresionante lo que había hecho.

—Sabía que estabas un poco preocupada por el lugar en donde se arreglarían, así que le pedí ayuda a Esme y me la brindó muy alegre, las fotos de su maquillaje y peinados ya están ahí, al igual que sus vestidos, todo está arreglado, sólo tienen que llegar nueve en punto al lugar— sonrió muy complacido por mi reacción y la emoción que seguro se me notaba.

— ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! — Salté a sus brazos y le planté un buen beso, había hecho algo increíble y no sólo para mí, sino para todas, era el mejor chico del mundo, bueno quizás excepto…

—Me alegra que te gustara la sorpresa— me sonrió, acariciando mi cabello.

— ¿Que si me gusta?, ¡me encanta! Gracias, Ed— lo volví a besar llena de emoción, cada día se me hacia menos incómodo besarlo, menos cuando hacía ese tipo de cosas, aun así, seguía sin haber esa chispa entre los dos.

Sonó la campana y tuve que bajar de sus brazos.

—Será mejor que te des prisa— me brindó una de sus mejores sonrisas, la cual correspondí.

—De acuerdo— me despidió con un último beso en la mejilla y corrí a mi siguiente clase, que para mi dicha y desgracia me tocaba con… Jasper.

* * *

><p><span><em>Listo, ya tenemos hasta el capítulo cinco, ahora a transcribir, transcribir, transcribir y espero poder actualizar lo más pronto posible, nos estamos leyendo.<em>

_Besos, _

_An_


End file.
